


What Others Wish To Witness

by Fiona12690



Series: Starfleet Academy: The Slash Boards [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Years, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Part 1 of 3: The Slash Boards series.</b> Cadet Kirk has always wondered about the lust-filled, fevered looks he received when he stands next to Cadet McCoy. Who knew these looks were brought on by a fan-based fiction board. <b>Pre-McKirk, Academy Years, Smut.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Others Wish To Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the beginning to a brand new mini-series... Starfleet Academy: The Slash Boards.

**Part 1a**

_He had woken up beside him again, his sleep-walking into the Doctor's bed was becoming something of a habit as of late._

_He knew needed to extract himself from the bed before the other man woke up and realized he was even there. He shifted towards the edge, turned on his side and readied himself to swing his legs onto the floor... until the Doctor's arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back to the middle, pressing Jim against the Doctor's firm, greek god-like form._

_Jim tried to wiggle out from beneath Leonard's arm and escape but it was no use, the Doctor had a firm grip on him. He wouldn't be moving anytime soon it seemed. He didn't want to move but it would be better to take care of his aching erection elsewhere instead of in his best friends bed._

_He tried again to pull Leonard's hand from his stomach, but all that did was remove it from Jim's waist and allow it to slowly inch lower, Leonard's fingers dipping into Jim's belly button as they continued downward. Jim's cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat. He moaned when his friend's hand finally slipped into his sleep pants. He was desperate to be touched; to have those hands caress his sides and those nails rake up and rip at his thighs. He wished Leonard to awaken, to tie him down, spread him out and force his pulsing cock into Jim's tight..._

" Hey."

Jim shrieked throwing his Data-Pad to the right, Jim thankfully didn't hear the sounds of it shattering, just a loud thud as it hit carpet. " Hey...Bones."

" Are you alright, kid?" Leonard had that look on his face. That look that only Doctor's could produce. A look that screamed, ' Tell me so I can fix it.'

Jim's eyes glanced towards the 'fallen' Data-Pad to see his screen saver dancing on the surface instead of the fiction he had been reading.

" Jim?"

Jim's head snapped towards his roommate's voice and truth-be-told his plump lips grazed over the Doctor's. " My bubble, Bones, we've talked about this." Jim chuckled as his friend back away a few inches. " I'm fine, just too much studying."

" Studying, Jim?" Leonard rose a disbelieving eyebrow. " Just come out an say it, Jim."

Jim looked confused. " Come out and say what?"

The Doctor smirked and leaned forward; his lips hovering near Jim's ear. " We all know what you mean by studying and it's all I'm allowing myself to say."

Jim rolled his eyes and swung an arm around the other man, " Not everything I do involves sex, Bones. Lets go find me a drink."

" You mean a fight." the Doctor snarked.

" Isn't that the same thing?"

**END of Part 1a**


End file.
